


swords, hammer, ploughshares

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100words, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabble, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Lila Rossi Faces Consequences, POV Alya Césaire, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Lila must just have her wires crossed.
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: 100 Words





	swords, hammer, ploughshares

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _war_
> 
> (I thought about titling it "of course you realize" but this series diverges from canon during "Miracle Queen", so, uh, "Chameleon" has already happened…)

"Orange and white enamel, gold back, gold chain, meant to look like a fox tail?" Marinette asks without lifting her head from her arms. "That pendant?"

"Yes!" Lila exclaims. "That pendant you're wearing right now!"

Marinette pushes herself halfway up off the desk to stare at Lila, look down at the pendant she's wearing, and stare at Lila, who is gaping at the pendant.

"You caught me," Marinette says, deadpan. "I stole it right out of your pocket."

It's a textured copper spiral. _You want proof she's lying?_ Marinette said. Alya sighs. "Lila, are you _sure_ it's not at home?"

**Author's Note:**

> [The 'part of the spiral multiverse' hammered copper wire earrings from Vagabond Tabby](https://thevagabondtabby.com/product-category/tricksters-trash/ear-adornment/) are the right mental image, more or less, if we account for the difference in size.  
> 
> 
> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
